yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Taikage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Space Battleship Yamato Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Space Battleship Yamato (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 00:55, July 18, 2011 Kaoru Niimi and new template Taikage, thank you for starting a page on Kaoru Niimi and for creating a first draft of a characters template. There are a few revisions you will have to make before proceeding further: *You need to distinguish among versions of characters from the original series, from Yamato 2199, and from the live action movie. The wiki is (slowly) moving toward having separate articles for each distinct version of the characters. For example, compare your link for Yuki Mori--a character in all three versions--with your link for Shinya Itou, a 2199 only character. The Mori link goes to a disambiguation page, but the Itou link goes directly to his character page. You need to decide if this template will be for 2199 characters only or for all versions of the characters. A template for all versions is okay, but you would need to clearly distinguish among the different types. If it's 2199 only, make sure that the links go only to the 2199 versions--but if the versions haven't been split yet, a link to the one page that exists now would be fine. Using Mori as an example again, note that each version has an indicator of the particular series or movie, so the three articles are "Yuki Mori (2199)" for 2199, "Yuki Mori (OS)" for the original continuity, and "Yuki Mori (live action film)" for the 2010 live action movie. *The title "SBY Characters" is a bit too abbreviated and informal. Have something that is spelled out more formally and completely. It also looks like you mean characters from the show(s) named Space Battleship Yamato and not just the crew of the space battleship Yamato. In that case, you will need to go beyond humans and include Garmillas/Gamilas, Iscandarians, and other species. *Individual military character articles each have their own infoboxes. For Niimi, you can just copy and paste from an existing article on a UNCN character and change the specific details to fit Niimi. Thank you for your attention to these matters! --BlueResistance (talk) 23:38, June 19, 2015 (UTC) New template, again It seems that your second attempt at an "SBY Characters" template repeated the same issues with your first attempt in June 2015. Please (re)read my comments immediately above this, under the heading "Kaoru Niimi and new template." Things that were problems more than two years ago are still problems; nothing has changed in that regard. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:28, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :I noticed my navigation prototype was deleted. Honestly, the template was more of a testing ground to see if I can successfully create an organized character navigation template. When I first saw 2199, I liked the series so much that I wanted to make some contribution to the series. However, just as you pointed out, the articles for the Yamato 2199 series came out slowly and even in the past two years of waiting for further development, not too much came out of it. I could simply create the character profiles as stubs. At least have them at a 2199 character profile page, though highly limited, it would at least partially resolve the matter of not having enough profiles to link it to. What do you think? - Taikage (talk) 05:39, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::You're discussing two separate topics here. The first is the prototype navigation box. It's actually a good idea generally, but a box that lists all characters (not just a small sample) at the bottom of every character page would be massive. Something that might be more manageable is separate boxes for each power or group--one for the Earth Federation, one for Iscandar, one for the Gatlantis Empire, one for Shambleau, etc. They could be color coded, but maybe they wouldn't have to be; we can discuss that down the road. ::The second topic is this "character profile page." Do you mean a list of the characters? If you do, then one already exists, the List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 characters, which goes beyond 2199 into 2202 to (eventually) cover all characters in this continuity. Another one would be redundant. However, if you mean creating individual character pages, then starting with stubs is a good idea. For characters that were created specifically for 2199 or 2202, you can just click on any red name in the full characters list and make the stub like the current Isami Enomoto page. For characters who exist in multiple continuities, like Shiro Sanada, you would need to start by splitting what's available on the current page into different continuities, and making a disambiguation page for the different versions. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:31, October 14, 2017 (UTC)